Agent Serpent
by Bookwormgirl216
Summary: This story starts from a little girl finding a letter from her mom. It will be the thing that changes not only her life, but will change the whole worlds'. In this story, instead of Helena going to Hogwarts when she was eleven, her mom sends her to a family friend, Natasha Romanova. What will happen? Will Helena still manage to save the wizarding world? Fem!Harry Rated for violence
1. The attic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor Avengers... Although it would be completely awesome. The only thing I own is the plot.**

* * *

I, Helena Jocasta Potter, was cleaning the attic when I found it. It was an old looking trunk with a name written in faded letters, Lily Evans. At first I didn't recognize it, until I remembered that it was my mother's name before she married my father. So, because of my curious nature, I opened it up. Inside was some very curious items, things that I have never before seen except when I've caught glimpses of them from the T.V.

The fist thing, on the very top, was a letter. It was written on old-looking paper. On the front it was addressed to Lily Evens. In it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evens,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Hmm... Wizards? Oh well. The next paper read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Well, one more page to go...:

_My dearest Helena,_

_If you are reading this, then you have found all my old school things. If you haven't reached the age of eleven you might be a tad bit confused. As hard as it may be to believe, witches and wizards are real. But, sadly, I am not writing you to tell you about us... I am writing to tell you some things that you will need to know in your coming years. You, my little Angel, are a witch. It is not a bad thing, in fact it is wonderful. Now if you are reading this, it means I am no more. You have also, most likely, been placed with the Dursleys'. I know how horrid they are, but you have to stay with them till you are eleven. Once you turn eleven, you will get a letter, yourself, to Hogwarts. Once it is in your possession you are to send a letter to decline going, and go to the leaky cauldron, and ask for Tom. He will tell you some more important things and will give you a key. In due time you will figure it all out, but for now I want you to start studying the books in here. There is a variety for you to choose from, and I've labeled which ones would be easier. Try studying these all you can that way, when the time comes, you will be ready to enter the world you belong in._

_All my love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. The address is on the back._

Well... that certainly explains some things. I don't quite get why she would want me to stay with them, but its not like I have another chose anyhow. One thing I do know though... Is I'll study these any spare time I get. What no one knows, is that I like learning... and this gives me whole new, interesting subjects to learn. I won't disappoint you mom.

* * *

**So, There's the first chapter of my new story! I hope you all like it. and sorry if there's mistakes in it, I don't have anyone checking over it. Also, if you have any suggestions for the story, or corrections you can PM me, or write it in a review. Thanks for reading!**

**Always be awesome,**

**Bookwormgirl216**


	2. Leaky Cauldron

_Four years later..._

Its my eleventh birthday tomorrow, so, understandably, I couldn't sleep. I was just too excited. For the past four years I've studied the books over and over, and can use a lot of the spells wandless. Although, some the harder ones, I couldn't use. Also, I could tell you how to make many potions from memory, although I've never made them myself. At first, it was hard to find where I could practice my magic, but it changed as soon as I got a new room. I had to upgrade to a bigger room because the cupboard was way too small for me. So I got the second worst room, the attic. It wasn't all that bad once I cleaned it, not to mention I could get to my mom's trunk much easier. I don't think they even remembered they had it, otherwise they would have already gotten rid of it.

To be honest, I loved that the attic was my room, although I would never tell them that. Sure, it had all the stuff it had before in it, but it was now organized. Plus, I used the stuff to decorate my room. They might be mix-matched and broken... but it gave the room a certain uniqueness. I slept on a old couch they had up there, it was un-comfy, but a lot better than the cupboard.

I wonder what mom has set up... this must be big if she was as vague as she was in her letter. With that last note in my mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning I wake up to a tapping on my window. Outside was an owl... hmmm, wonder why there's- Oh! My Hogwarts letter! I finally remember with my sleep fogged brain. I jumped up and ran quietly to the window and opened it. Once opened the owl stuck out its leg, and I took the letter from him. Inside is the exact same as my mom's letter, but with my name. I go over to my desk and pull out a letter that declines going to Hogwarts and attach the letter to the owl. Quietly I grabbed the bag I packed earlier, and left without a trace of where I went.

* * *

With the instructions my mom had left me, I headed to the leaky cauldron and entered. looking around me I noticed everyone in robes, like the ones in my mom's trunk, except different. After a second of scanning the room, I head to the bar and ask for Tom.

"Hello young miss, what can I do for you?" asks a old man with a bald head.

"Um... Hello, my mom told me to ask for you. She says you have something for me?" I ask it as a question because I was uncertain.

"I might little lass. I just need your name." He told me with a smile of amusement.

"Oh!... Sorry, My name is Helena Jocasta Potter." I say sheepishly.

"Well, if that's the case," he said well reaching under the bar, "Then I do. Follow me." He told me as he pulled out some keys. "You see, your mom asked me to give you a key to a bank she set up for you. No clue whats in there, only that it's important that you go there." He told me while leading to a back room. "You have to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and then you have to ask to go to your vault. Its number 398." He reached into a drawer and pulls out a rusted looking key. Again, I follow him and he goes out to an ally way where he pulls out a wand. He taps the brinks in some pattern and the doorway opens. "Its that giant building. Go to a teller and ask to open your vault, they'll tell you the rest that needs to happen." With that he left me, and I walked in to Diagon Ally.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! So, I didn't expect that many people to like my story... but thanks! I hope I didn't do too horribly on this one... So since I'm horrible at do these... footnote thingamabobs, I'll just sign off now.**

**Always be awesome,**

**Bookwormgirl216**


	3. Knockturn Alley Part 1

Once I stepped into the street, I was awestruck. The street was more colorful than I ever thought possible. Pair that with the weird shops that sold cool stuff... well, it was an amazing sight. Once I pulled my jaw from the ground, I walked toward the big building that was clearly Gringotts and went inside.

In front of me was a long counter, with a space for each goblin working there. Hesitantly, I walked to one of the goblins that wasn't talking to someone. "Hello... um, I would like to access a vault?"

"Yes, yes. Key and vault number." The goblin replied without even looking up.

"My vault is number 398, and here's my key." I told him, handing him the rusty key.

He looked up, "Well, looks like we need to reactivate this vault missy. Are you related by blood to those who set it up?"

"Yes... They were my parents."

"Good, now your hand please." I wondered why he needed my hand, but gave him it. Suddenly I feel the prick on my finger, and the goblin puts it against the key I gave him afterward. Then the key starts to shimmer, and it turns into a beautiful golden key. "Now if you will follow me Miss Potter," he says getting up and walking to the side wall.

There, another goblin is standing next to a cart. The first goblin gestured to the cart and said, "In you go. Griphook will take you down." So, like I was told, I climbed into the cart, and was followed by Griphook. The rid started slowly, but increased into the speed a roller Coaster.

Once the ride ended I felt ready to puke, but just swallowed it. Griphook walked forward and opened my vault for me, and I looked in. Inside, directly in the middle, was a trunk with different symbols on it: A dresser, A bookcase, A trunk, some type odd container, and a house.

I was confused to what it was for, so I opened it. Inside there was a letter along with some sort of sack. I figured the letter would explain, so I opened it and it read:

_My little Angel,_

_So I see you've found the vault, which means you just, or recently, turned eleven! Congratulations! So, now back to why I wanted you to come here. This trunk has multiple uses. Once you get your wand it can be turned into a dresser for your clothes, A library with all the books you will need for a while, a trunk which it is now, a potion room, and a place you can use as a home. Now, I've stocked all of these with what you'll need, except the kitchen. Now, I also put a fetherlight charm on it, and also got a shrinking charm on it. Again, once you get your wand you will be able to shrink it, just ask for some help with it from the travel agency later. Now, The library is the same as the charm for the house to get in, another thing to ask the travel agency, it will also expand when you need more room for more books. You know what, just ask the travel agency how to do it all. Anyways, The sack in here contains a large amount of money in it. Actually, it has all of your money in it. It has an unlimited room, and a fetherlight charm on it. Spend your money wisely my dear, for it is all you have even though it is a lot. Now, I need you, once your done, to go to the traveling agency ask for the portkey reservation for Lily Evens. From there it will take you to a contact's house. She will be taking care of you, and teaching you to defend yourself and to use magic._

_Her name is Natasha Romanova, and I trust her with my life, or yours now. Now, go on out and buy some things for yourself. Don't forget to get your wand.(Oh, and if you want, you can get a pet!) For your wand go to Cindell's tuning, its the best place because there will be no monitoring spell on them._

_Love,_

_Mom_

So... I guess I have some things to buy, I grin to myself. With that I take out the sack and tie it to the belt I'm wearing, and go to the cart carrying my trunk.I got in, went up, and went to the street to go buy some things.

* * *

I look around and see I have two options: The colorful street with happy looking people, or the street with second-hand things being sold. I decided, to save money to go to the darker, second-hand street. I was use to those type of places, they not only had more unique things, but had them for cheaper than the other newer stores.

Walking down the small street, I passed a number of people. Most would consider them scary or ugly, but I saw uniqueness. Every person had their own thing about them, whether it be scars, or wrinkles, or missing limbs, they were themselves and wasn't afraid to show it.

As I was walking around looking for an interesting store to go into I saw a wand store called St. Albans Mews. As I looked into the windows I found It was a pet shop. I walked in, because I remembered mom saying that I could get a pet. Behind the counter was an old man, and I asked, "Sir? Do you have any crows for sale?"

He looked mildly surprised about my question, but answered nonetheless, "Yes, we have one. But be is rather... picky about his company." He told me. I wondered what he meant about picky. I was about to ask if I could see him, when suddenly a black crow flew onto my shoulder. To say the shop keeper was surprised was an understatement. His mouth was hanging open because he was so surprised.

"Oh! Hello there fella," I say to the bird. "So, does he have a name yet?" I turn to the shop keeper.

"No... We didn't name him. That's the customers' job."

"Hmm... I think I'll name her Athena." I say to myself, "So can I buy him?" The main reason I wanted a row is because they were some of the smartest birds, and so to suite her intelligence, I named her Athena.

"Well, she seems to like you so I don't see why not. It'll be 15 Galleons. Do you have the things needed to take care of her?"

"No, do you sell it all?"

"Yes, I can get a standard kit of needed supplies for you. That will be an extra three Galleons though."

"I'll take it." With that I reach into my bag and pull out 18 Galleons and give them to the shop keeper. He hands me all the needed supplies in my trunk and head out of the shop.

My next stop was to get a wand, that way I can shrink my trunk. The shop's name is Cindell's Tuning. It made specialized wands that was unique to just you, and you got to help. The best part about it was there would be no monitoring spells on them.

I walked into the wand shop and saw a middle aged woman behind the counter. I walk up to her and wait until she acknowledged me. "What can I do for you dear?" She asked me curiously.

"Well, ma'am, I'm here for a wand."

"A firstie? Hmm, don't get many of you guys around anymore, but oh well to that. Let me see what will be the best for you!" She tells me while walking around the counter. "Hmm, lets see how long, how long, long, long." she says to herself. "I'd say 11" long, maybe. Yes I bet 11" is what she'll have. Now what will the wood be..? Dearie please come with me." she tells me and walks to a door in the back. Once we get through I can see there's many different types of wood, "Now I need you to close your eyes. Okay, now do you feel a pull? Like something wants you to come?" Now that she mentioned it, there was one. I nodded and she told me to go to where I could feel the pull. I walked and stopped in front of the Ebony wood bin.

"Hmm... a good wood for witches or wizards different from others." After she said that we went to make the rest of my wand. It turned out to be, like she said, 11"s long with a triple core of Phoenix feather, Dragon Heartstring, and Unicorn tail hair. The wood was jet black, with various other lighter blacks mixed in. To say is was unique was an understatement.

Before I left, I had to ask some questions though. "Would you know how I could shrink my trunk? I know I can, but it was never explained to me."

"Oh, yes dearie, I do. All you have to do is tap the trunk with your wand and think about it shrinking. Same goes for those other features I see, but instead you just think about the property that you want it to turn into."

"Thank you," I smile at her. "How much will my wand be?" I asked her as I shrunk my trunk.

"That, my dear, will be 10 Galleons," she tells me, "and remember, there's no tracking spell on it, so don't tell anyone. If they find out I'm selling without the spell on it, I could get arrested." I quickly handed her the Galleons and left with another thank you.

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter down! So I hope you enjoyed it, and have a great day or night!**

**Always be awesome,**

**Bookwormgirl216**


	4. Knockturn Alley Part 2

As I walked out of Cindell's, I looked right and left, trying to figure out where to go. At random I choose to go left because, well, I don't know why. Walking down the alley, I saw a store with books in the window, called gravitational pull. You could tell the books were slightly worn, but in good shape. Just my kind of place.

I walked into the store and saw shelf's upon shelf's of books. This place is like heaven, I thought to myself. I walked further into the store and started looking at the titles, and picking up ones that seemed interesting.

Throughout the time I was picking out books and putting them into a pile, a woman was watching me. She looked about twenty-five, and had stormy grey eyes. Her hair, down to her waist, was a pretty dark red, and she had an angular face. I could tell she was surprised to see a eleven year old getting books that most adults wouldn't get, but I didn't care.

After about an hour in the shop, I start carting up the books to the desk, and let me tell you, there were a lot of them. So many, in fact, I had to take ten trips to get them all. As I was getting wrung up, the woman asked, "So dear, what would you need all of these books for?" I could tell she was genuinely curious so I answered.

"Well, ma'am, I love to read." At that she smiled," I just thought the more books I got, the more I had to learn. I really like to learn."

"Well, Its good to learn. Not even most Ravenclaw students go this far. So, this'll cost you 56 galleons for all of this." I nod and start to count out how much I needed from my bag, and took out my trunk and wand. Tapping my wand on the case, I thought about the library feature, and sure enough it turned into a trap door to walk into a giant library.

I start carrying the books into the room, as only I could go in, something to do with only my magical signature could get into it or something. Soon, I finished putting away my books and head out of the shop.

* * *

After another hour of shopping, getting nothing, I head out of Knockturn alley and go onto Diagon Alley. There, I look for some sort of food shop, since I hadn't had breakfast... Nor dinner the night before. I look around and see a place called Three Broomsticks, and make my way there.

Inside was crowded and warm, if a bit smokey. I walk over to an empty space at the bar, and got the attention of the tender. "Well, hello there little lass, what can I get for you?" He asked me.

"Well... um... I guess I'll just have the special." I tell him since I didn't know what they served.

"What would you like to drink with that?"

"Whatever's fine" I tell him

"Well, how about some butter beer?" When he sees my confusion he clarify's," It's not actual beer. Its just named like that." With that he walks off to get my butter beer and the special.

* * *

"Sir, before I leave, could you tell me where the travel agency is?"

"Oh, that is just a few shops down. TerrorTours is the name." He tells me.

I smile at him gratefully and say thank you and walked out. I walked street, and saw the shop that the bar tender told me about. Inside was just a regular looking office-like space, but with no computer. Behind the desk is a man around forty years old. He had graying hair, and laugh lines around his eyes.

"Umm... Hello sir, I'm here to pick up a reservation." I told him.

"What name will be it be under lassie?" He asked me.

"Lily Evens."

"Hmm... Let me go see If I can find it for you." He tells me and goes into the back room. A few minutes later I heard a crash, and then an "AHA! I found it!" A few more minutes later the store clerk came out with a pen. "Okay so, this portkey works by you just clicking the top, and you'll get to where it's keyed. You can use it anywhere and has unlimited uses. It was already paid for, so don't worry about money." He tells me as he hand me the pen.

"Well... Thank you, I'l just be going." And with that I click the pen and found my self hurtling through a void like place. Finally, at last, I landed in a heap in front of a house. It took all my will, but I got up slowly, as to not get sick, and walk over to the door.

After knocking on the door, I waited patiently. After a few minutes, a beautiful red-head answered the door, "can I help you?" she asks with cold indifference.

"Umm... Hi, my mom told me to come to you." I say biting my lip.

"Wait... are you Lily's daughter?"

* * *

**So there you go! fourth chapter is now out. Sorry about any mistakes made, I literally just wrote it before posting it. Now onto a few other matters. I forgot to mention this before, but thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited, followed, or added this story to your community. One person I'd like to thank specifically is **ptl4ever419 ** for pointing out my error of spelling angel. Also if you've noticed the third chapter's name changed. That is because I was being stupid at the time, and just realized it should be knockturn alley and not diagon alley. **

**Always be awesome,**

**Bookwormgirl216**


	5. Important authors note!

**Okay, so, I have a request for you guys. I'm going to be putting up a poll for how Natasha will react to seeing Helena. I'm not quite sure how to proceed with it. Therefor, I'm giving you guys the choice. FYI, most likely, the next chapter will be Dumbledore's reaction to the rejection letter. Also, so you're not confused, Helena is Natasha's Goddaughter. Okay, so I believe that's all I need to say so...**

**Always be awesome,**

**Bookwormgirl216 **


	6. The Order

**Okay guys, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, but school has been ****hectic. Not to mention I've have writers block, and have kept re-writing this chapter. Okay so as you all will notice this chapter is in 3rd pov. I will tell you the views might change a lot, because I write with how I feel would be beneficial to the story (And that answers your question Hikari ****Nova). And You might be wondering about all that happened and the reactions and all that stuff... Well you'll see in the next chapter some of the past. I've decided to use flashbacks for important things in the past. There are no flashbacks in this chapter, but I'm planning some for the next one.**

* * *

"Its time" Said a red-head with an impassive stare. Her name was Natasha Romanov, A.K.A. The Black Widow, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, and one of the Avengers. For the past ten years she has been the trainer of Helena Potter, or better know as The Emerald Puma. But not only did she train Helena to be a mini-her, she was also trained by the whole Avengers team.

From Natasha she was trained to defend, and kill if necessary. She was taught all the languages she knew, and how to be someone else then who she really is. So, basically, she trained her to be like an assassin.

From Thor, well, he just kinda rubbed off on her. From him, she got her bravery. She learned when to use it rightly, and when she was just being stupid. She also got one other thing from him... his love of pop tarts.

From Clint, A.K.A. Hawkeye, She learned Archery. She can hit anything with deadly accuracy with ease. Along with his aim, she got his love of heights. Like a bird itself.

From Steve, A.K.A. Captain America, she was taught to be a leader. To be able to give out commands that others would follow instantaneously because of her tone. He also taught her boxing.

Finally, from Tony and Bruce, A.K.A. Iron Man and The Hulk, She was taught sciences. From simple Chemistry, to Physics. Name it and she could probably do it.

Of coarse your probably wondering how she learned all of that in such a short amount of time, for what she had to learn anyway. Well, that's simple really. Time was distorted. What most don't know, was if you tried, magic did work around technology. You just had to have the right tech. Of coarse, Tony had to figure out a way to fix the problem... So he did.

One thing no one knew, except the Avengers and Helena, was that Tony was a wizard. Whereas most wizards give up the muggle world, Tony didn't. As a cover, Tony took over his fathers company to experiment, and find out why magic and tech didn't mix. After a year's of search, he found the problem. With that, he innovated his tech to be compatible with magic, and that was that.

Around his home in Malibu was a time-slowing ward. Most don't know it exists because its so old and out of date, but he found it. Its how he makes all his things in such a fast amount of time. Its also how she was trained in only ten years. Though she has lived for, what seems like, thirty-one years, her body was twenty-one years old. The world around her only advanced ten years while she lived through twenty years. Of coarse she left the house to go to the city sometimes, but not too much. She was too busy anyways.

Helena looked to Natasha, and knew exactly what she meant. She had a destiny after all. It was time to go after moldyshorts, and his death-breaths. This was what she was training for. When she caught Natasha's eye she nodded once and went to pack. She put on her wand and holster (Dragon hide), and her suit. It was basilk skin, from a job she'd done at Hogwarts (Not that they knew it was her, she was a metamorphic after all), and was skin tight.

As Helana walked back downstairs, she was remembering the past, wondering about what they would think. Not that she cared, she just wanted to see their faces when they realized she was 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' that disappeared ten years ago. Gone with the wind, no trace at all.

As she got downstairs she asked, "So, how will we work this? Did they finally ask for help, or am I just going to show up?"

She smirked, "Well, I thought you could show up with a flare. They think your dead, and they think all hopes' lost. So, basically, your just going to show up in an 'order' meeting and surprise them." Throughout the explanation Helena's own smirk got wider and wider.

This is going to be fun, Helena thought to herself. Not only do they get surprised, they're most likely meeting at that crappy house of theirs so they can see how powerful she is. "So," Helena began," Should I just flash into the middle of the room, or just knock on the door?" I ask her, "I personally think in the middle of the room would be fun, just so I can see their faces. The thing is though, I don't want to get blasted."

"How about you flash in the middle of the room and put up a shield. You can both see their shocked faces, and be safe." She reasoned. Hmm, I like that idea, thought Helena.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Helena told her, and surprised her with a hug, then flashed out. She left before she could see the sad look on the Russians face as she said to an empty room, "Good luck котёнок"

* * *

They all just sat down for the meeting, and Albus started it by saying, "Thank you all for gathering here today. Now, we all know that the war has gotten bad, but we need to keep our hope up and fight back."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Asked Ron, "How will we defeat him if Helena isn't here. She's the only one who can defeat him. Without her, we're dead." There were various nods of agreement throughout the room. Just as Albus was about to say something, something interrupted. A floating fire ball was in the room, and was growing bigger by the second.

Everyone grabbed their wands, and the ones that were near it backed away. A few seconds later, a woman gracefully stepped out. She had long unruly black hair, down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the most beautiful color most had seen, it was an emerald green. She had high cheek bones and her lips were slightly pouted and a natural red color.

She had on skin tight clothing, that was made from an unknown material and pitch black. While it looked tough and durable, it also looked soft and supple, for easy movement. She also had black ankle length combat boots with steel toes laced up.

The moment she stepped out her finger twitched and she looked around. What most didn't know, was that the finger twitching was her putting up a shield wandlessly, so she doesn't get blasted before she could explain.

As she looked around she could see they were in a dingy, once nicely decorated, lounge. When she was finally done looking around the room, she looked to the people. There about forty or so in here, but she could guess that there were probably more not at the meeting. Everyone was looking at her with faces in the mix of surprise, fear, anxiousness, confusion, shock, the like. Finally, fed up with no one talking, she said, "You know, you should really redecorate. I shudder to think what the rest of the house will be like if its as bad as this room."

Finally, they were shock out of their stupor and readied their wands for attack. All the while Helena was trying not to laugh. They looked so pathetic, no wonder they wanted to rely on a baby. After a minute of silence an old man with a long silver beard and hair said, "What do you want? Are you from Voldemort?" The rest of the room flinched at the name, but the strange woman just looked at him incredulously.

"Really? Do I look like a death breath to you? Come on, if Moldyshorts sent me I wouldn't appear right in front of you." she talked to him like he was a child in need of educating, something that most of the order members didn't like. "No, I'm not working with him, but I do have a reason to be." She said and just received silence. She sighed and said, "Come on, look real close at me, and you'll see what I mean."

With that the others looked closer and didn't see anything, until Sirius gasped. Everyone looked at him while he stammered out, "H- Hel- Helena?" with a surprised tone. Everyone whipped their heads back towards her and looked to her forehead. What they found there was a lightning shaped scar. He shook off his shock and stammered out, "W- Where have you been. We thought you were dead."

"Well, Sirius, I've been training." she told her godfather. "Oh and by the way, going after Peter was just stupid of you. Didn't you think that it wouldn't work in your favor?" She scoffed. "Trust me, nothing good ever comes from revenge. It might feel good at first, but there's still the hurt. Nothing you can do will get rid of it." She told him slightly sad. " Anyways," she said and clapped her hands together, "What have you all been up to?

* * *

**котёнок-Kitten**

**Hope you all liked this chapter! It might have been kinda crappy in the writing, but that can't be helped. Well... Oh ya! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! So, hoped you liked the chapter.**

**Always be awesome,**

**Bookwormgirl216**


End file.
